The Runaway Prince
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: After the death of his father, Nagihiko believes his life will be improved. However, he is greatly mistaken. When an old lover of Daisuke comes to find Nagihiko, in an attempt to kill him to "cease the royal blood," Nagihiko's life will change drastically. Will a message he received from his youth be answered? How will Nagihiko survive? Sequel to Nagihiko's Father. RimaHiko too!
1. Chapter I

**So, I am finally posting this! If you came across this and haven't read Nagihiko's Father, please go back and read that, unless you want to be utterly confused. I hope you enjoy! Here goes, the Runaway Prince! **

_Her soft footsteps echoed through the silent corridor. Men in the jail cells drooled upon seeing the young woman walking in the jail. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail. She kept her head down, and walked to the end of the hall, to see an old friend. _

_ "Well, well, Kigamori Meinsheni. Great to see you, darling." Daisuke Remura smirked. Kigamori didn't utter a smile._

_ "You got yourself into jail again?" Kigamori wondered, flipping her ponytail to the front of her. "What did you do this time?" _

_ "I met this woman, and I robbed from her." Daisuke admitted. "She was pretty damn wealthy."_

_ "Tempted by money?" Kigamori rolled her eyes. "So, where did you meet this woman?"_

_ "At a bar." Daisuke admitted casually._

_ "Why the hell were you at a bar? You do realize you have a girlfriend." Kigamori blew him a kiss. The men in the other jail cells pouted. _

_ "Relax, Mori, you beat all of the other women. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't have competition. But that woman at the bar… She was awfully tempting. And I can't say sleeping with her was an awful experience." _

_ "You slept with another woman?!" Kigamori exclaimed. _

_ "Oh Mori, chill out, dear. You're my love. She was just a little break." Kigamori shook her head in disgust._

_ "You're a slut." Kigamori played with the lock that kept Daisuke inside. Daisuke merely smirked. Finally, Kigamori opened the lock. She took Daisuke's hand, and started to run with him. Alarms in jail were ringing. However, Kigamori and Daisuke were able to escape before getting caught. Once they were far enough, they both started panting heavily. _

_ "Well, that was close." Daisuke scolded. _

_ "You're lucky I get you out of there!" Kigamori scowled. _

_ "You don't have to be so risky!" The two of them started bickering loudly. Their fights were very bad and usually ended with Daisuke hitting her, and Kigamori begging for him to stop. Daisuke was power-hungry, and felt he could do whatever he wanted. Kigamori didn't know why she put up with him. Their fight, however, was interrupted by the sound of Daisuke's phone ringing. Sighing, he picked it up._

_ "Who is this?" Daisuke wondered. Kigamori sighed, putting her hands in her pocket. She heard screaming coming from the other line. "Whoa, calm down. Who the hell cares?" Daisuke sighed, hanging up._

_ "Who was it?" Kigamori wondered._

_ "No one." Daisuke grumbled._

_ "Who was it?!" Kigamori repeated, angrier. _

_ "Natsumi Fujisaki, the woman I stole from. Apparently, she's pregnant. Sucks for her." Kigamori didn't say anything._

_ "Daisuke. You aren't going to raise the child?" Kigamori wondered. _

_ "Why would I?" Daisuke wondered._

_ "Because you're having a baby, you bastard!" Kigamori observed. "If I got pregnant, would you help me?"_

_ "Well, why would I?" Kigamori shook her head._

_ "This is over. I hate you, and I always did." Kigamori screamed. _

_ "Wait, Mori…"_

_ "I hope I never see you again!" Kigamori ran off, never to see him again. She hated him. She wanted him to go to hell. "I will never fall in love with a man again!" Kigamori screeched to no one. However, it was true though. Kigamori later fell in love with a woman. Because of her hatred of Daisuke, she would always hate the child that he had. Kigamori swore to one day find the child, and kill him, hoping no one like Daisuke would ever be created. Kigamori knew that she would cease the royal blood from spreading._

* * *

There was only limited time to the summer left. Many children and teenagers were disturbed by this news. However, Nagihiko Fujisaki was very much looking forward to school to begin. He was excited to begin Middle School. The beginning of his summer, starting mid-July, was very happening, due to the encounter and death of his father. Ever since Daisuke died, Nagihiko's summer had been moving very slowly. Slow was better than that drama however.

Ever since the drama last month, Nagihiko had not been with all of his friends at once. He had seen Kukai a lot throughout the summer and Amu as well but separately. His dancing was taking a lot of spare time, so he didn't have a ton of time to hang out. However, it seemed he alternated between seeing Kukai and Amu, and sometimes with Kukai came Tadase and sometimes with Amu came Yaya and Rima. Nagihiko occasionally saw Rima alone, since they were dating, but not as often as he would have liked. However, all of them were together this day on August 17th for Kukai's birthday extravaganza.

Amu walked inside, holding a decorated birthday cake. She had her hair in two pink pigtails, and a club hairpin was seen in one of them. She wore an apron over her tank top and jeans.

"Yaya put the icing on!" Yaya pointed out. Of course, the icing was terribly messed up. There wasn't very much of it either. Yaya had her hair in her signature pigtails, and she wore a tee-shirt with black shorts.

"You did an awful job with it." Rima muttered bluntly. "Where did most of it even go?" Yaya pouted. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail which hung over her shoulder. She wore a purple tank top and jean shorts. Nagihiko couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked.

"The rest of the icing ended up in Yaya's tummy!" Yaya admitted, grinning widely. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you guys almost done? Kukai said he was coming in ten minutes!" Amu persisted.

"We're working on it!" Utau scolded. She wore a green dress. Nagihiko, Utau, and Tadase were hanging up decorations around the Royal Garden. Today was Kukai's birthday. It seemed to be the guardians' tradition to celebrate each others' birthdays. Utau was only here because she was Kukai's girlfriend. Amu and Yaya had baked the cake already, and Rima was sitting there, watching everyone do work.

"Don't worry Amu-Chan, we're almost done." Tadase told her sweetly. Amu turned dark red. Tadase wore a brown tee-shirt and black pants. After they finished, everyone admired the work. There were soccer decorations all hung up.

"Wow, it looks great!" Yaya exclaimed.

"That soccer ball is falling off." Rima observed, sipping her tea. She pointed at the soccer ball decoration.

"Why don't you go fix it, Rima-Chan? You haven't done a single thing." Nagihiko told her, smiling.

"I don't want to." Rima said stubbornly.

"You just are embarrassed because you are too short." Nagihiko teased. Rima shot him a glare.

"Well, you're freakishly tall." Rima said, sticking her tongue out.

"Actually, I'm not even six feet tall, so comparatively, I'm not that tall." Nagihiko pointed out. The others sweat dropped at their arguments. Ever since Nagihiko's drama slowed up, Rima started being mean to him again because she didn't pity him. However, their arguments have been more teasing and flirting ever since they started dating.

"Guys! Yaya sees Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed. "Hide!" Everyone hid, convinced they would surprise Kukai. Both Nagihiko and Rima hid under the table. Nagihiko took her hand, and Rima blushed a little. Yaya joined them under the table, and gave them both a huge smirk. When the doors of the Royal Garden opened, everyone got out and screamed, "SURPRISE!" Well, only Yaya screamed it. However, Yaya hit her head on the table attempting to get out.

"STUPID TABLE!" Yaya screamed. Everyone looked at the unsurprised Kukai, who grinned.

"Happy birthday Kukai!" Amu said, smiling.

"Thanks guys!" Kukai grinned. "Mm, that cake looks delicious! Great job Amu!" Amu beamed.

"Yaya helped!~" Yaya added.

"Not really. You only ruined the cake." Rima pointed out.

"Well, Yaya did more than you…" Yaya muttered out loud. Nagihiko chuckled slightly, making Rima glare at him.

"You should open your presents!" Tadase suggested, smiling.

"I love presents!" Kukai grinned, walking over to the stash of presents.

"He didn't even comment on the decorations." Utau grumbled. Kukai either ignored her comment, or didn't hear her. Kukai lifted a gift. It was from Yaya. He ripped it open, and saw it was a teddy bear holding a soccer ball.

"Aw thanks Yaya!" Kukai beamed, hugging her.

"Yaya hopes you like it!" Yaya smiled, hugging him back. Kukai opened Amu and Rima's present which was a stuffed soccer monkey. Kukai smiled at the two of them, and placed the soccer monkey next to the soccer teddy bear.

"Kukai, I think you'll like mine and Nagihiko's gift." Tadase told him, smiling. Tadase finally got in the habit of referring to Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya without honorifics. However, he still used it when referring to Rima or Kairi. Kukai grinned, opening the gift. It was a scrapbook contained with images from the times they shared as guardians and past that. Nagihiko and Tadase had worked hard on it, with a little help from Yaya. Yaya had done pages when she and Kukai were young. Nagihiko and Tadase had done everything else.

"Wow, I love this! Thanks guys!" Kukai ruffled both of their hair.

"Yaya helped!" Yaya added again. Kukai ruffled her hair as well.

"Yum, let's have cake!" Kukai said, grinning.

"You forgot about Utau's present!" Amu pointed out.

"It's not that important." Utau murmured. "You can open it later." To everyone's astonishment, Utau looked flustered. Kukai noticed this too however.

"Nah, I'm going to open it now! Sorry Utau, didn't notice you were there!" Kukai grabbed the bag that was left. Kukai read the card, and turned dark red.

"Read it out loud!" Yaya called.

"Uh, no." Kukai quickly said.

"Then Yaya will!" Without permission from Kukai, Yaya grabbed the card from him. She opened it, and started reading. "Dear Kukai, Congratulations on turning fifteen. It tends to be a year everyone forgets the importance of. It is true, fifteen isn't very important. However, it is important to me, because it is the first birthday of either of us that occurred while we were dating. I just wanted to tell you that I have appreciated the months we have been dating. It means a lot to me to be with you. I know I am rude to you sometimes, but you know I don't mean it." Nagihiko and Rima exchanged smiles. "The truth is, I am madly in love with you. I know I have never told you, and I have to tell you in writing, but I just felt you should know. Well, anyway, happy birthday Kukai Souma. Love, Utau." Utau was dark red.

"I was half-asleep last night…" Utau grumbled. "I wasn't paying attention to what I wrote." Kukai stared at Utau, and without any warning, kissed her.

"I love you too." He whispered, but everyone heard.

"SO CUTE!" El and Yaya squeaked in unison.

"That was awfully touching, Utau." Utau immediately broke apart from Kukai, upon hearing the voice.

"It's _my_ birthday…" Kukai grumbled. A familiar midnight blue-haired teenager appeared in the Royal Garden. To Tadase's disappointment, Amu's face was dark red.

"I-Ikuto!" Utau exclaimed. She ran over to hug him, but Ikuto pivoted to the side.

"I didn't realize how serious you two were." Ikuto observed. "Well, happy birthday Souma." Ikuto handed him some cash.

"T-Thanks Ikuto!" Kukai said, with a smile. It was thirty dollars. "Do you want to stay for the cake? It looks great, and Amu made it!"

"And Yaya." Yaya added, but no one cared.

"If _Amu_ made it, it must be good." Ikuto said. Amu blushed even more, however Utau was blushing more than her.

"YAYA WANTS TO CUT THE CAKE!" Yaya announced, grabbing the knife, and cutting the cake into uneven pieces. No one argued with Yaya however.

"Wait Yaya, you might cut yourself!" Kukai pointed out.

"Nope!" Yaya grinned, and sliced the cake. The pieces were completely uneven. Nagihiko sweat dropped. He felt someone's eyes on him. He turned swiftly, but didn't see anyone. Did he imagine it? He looked around the room, but all of them were preoccupied by watching Yaya cut the cake. Temari was busy scolding Kiseki about something, and Rhythm was flirting with El, Miki watching in envy. Nagihiko had no idea why Rhythm attracted all of the female charas, with the exception of Kusu-Kusu took everything as a joke, and Pepe who was "too young" for all of the romances.

Finally the cake was cut into eight uneven pieces. Since there were two pieces that basically took up two quarters of the cake, Yaya and Kukai took those. Everyone else took smaller pieces. Rima took the smallest piece. Nagihiko took the second smallest piece, not feeling entirely hungry. Nagihiko ate his slice, sitting next to Rima.

"Hey Nagi." Rima started. Nagihiko looked at her. "If you write me a corny love letter for my birthday, I don't know if we can talk anymore." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"I suppose that just means I'll have to write you an extra corny love letter, hm?" Nagihiko winked at her, making her sigh in defeat and start blushing.

"If you do, I swear…" Nagihiko chuckled. Utau heard them, and her face heated up. Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering was apparent. Everyone looked up, and was surprised to see a ton of X-Eggs inside the Royal Garden.

"On my birthday?" Kukai grumbled. "Wow X-Eggs, just, wow." Amu, Tadase, and Rima immediately transformed. Just before Nagihiko had the chance to transform, he felt something pound his head, immediately knocking him out.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapter should come soon, since it's basically copying the preview plus more. In the next couple of chapters, the plot will pick up. Please review/favorite/alert! Oh, and happy belated birthday Kukai! **


	2. Author's Note

**Remember that time four months ago when I promised that I would update extremely soon? Well, unless your definition of soon greatly varies from mine, then that did not quite happen. There is not too much I can say in my defense. Perhaps working on 5 stories at once is a good enough reason, along with the most typical excuse, Writer's Block. I still don't entirely understand why people adore this story. I prefer some of my stories much more than this. However, according to my poll, this is the second most popular story. That means the world to me, and I want to thank you all for staying loyal despite my update that was super delayed. Well, anyway, I hate to disappoint, but this is not a true update. It's a question. **

**Rereading the entire Nagihiko's Father, I realized there were some large gaping holes in the writing. What bothered me the most, was how I ended it. The death of his father was absolutely terribly written! It was so abrupt, and so much was wrong with it. When I started reading the first chapter, I realized that I had absolutely no idea how to continue. So, I am going to propose a new idea. Since all you like this story so much and I'm not too fond, how about I rewrite the entire thing? I know, it might be sad, but I adore the premise but I hated what I did with it. I want to hear your opinions, so please leave them in a review. If you want me to just continue with the story, then please give me some ideas. If I rewrite it, I would go in a completely new direction. So, please review or PM opinions. Thank you, and I apologize once again.**


End file.
